Demon Vs HUmanity
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: what happens when Sesshomaru's Demon and Rin's humanity clash too much? can they resolve things or will they reach a limit?


**I can't believe I had to see**

 **The girl of my dreams cheating on me**

 **The pain you caused has left me dead inside**

 **I'm gonna make sure you regret that night**

 **I feel you close**

 **And now it's like you're here**

 **You're haunting me**

 **You're out of line, you're out of sight**

 **You're the reason that we started this fight**

Sesshomaru h ad followed Rin's scent, wanting to know why she up and left the way she did he followed her to the club where he found her hanging with Kohaku again. The way the two danced made Sesshomaru see red. 'Why does she dance so shamefully with him when she has a mate that she neglects her duties to' he thought to himself.

He knew he couldn't force Rin to love him after their last argument, but he could remind her that she bore HIS mating mark, not Kohaku's, the boy was only human after all, hardly competition to the great Lord Sesshomaru. He waited till Kohaku left and approached her. Rin turned expecting Kohaku and was face to face with the man she ran from.

"What do you want Sesshomaru? You already plainly stated how distasteful you find my humanity" Rin s napped as she yanked her arm away from his grasp. "Last I remember, you tried to force yourself on me in your demonic state. I already said I am not interested Sesshomaru and I meant it."

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the people and outside before stopping in an empty alley. "This Sesshomaru will not release you Rin. You bear my mark on your neck and my mate you remain. " They could hear the music from the club even outdoors.

 **But I know**

 **I just gotta let it go**

 **I, should've known**

 **I gotta learn to say goodbye now**

 **I throw my armor down**

 **And leave the battleground**

 **For the final time now**

 **I, I know**

 **I'm running from a warzone**

Rin pulled him close and melded her lips to his own as he pressed her to the wall. Rin pressed her body to his as she whispered of her love for him, Sesshomaru lifted his head as a faint scent caught his attention. 'Lies' he thought.

 **In our house, I hate that place**

 **Everywhere I walk I see your face**

 **Try to erase a memory with a flame**

 **And hope I never see you again**

 **Standing here, in this burning room**

 **You know the end could never come too soon**

 **Its clear to me**

 **The lies you use**

 **The ones that killed me ain't hurting you**

"You lie to this Sesshomaru Rin? Have you forgotten I can smell every lie you spin and weave. Part of me wonders why I ever loved you at all and yet another part of me refuses to let you go." He said as his eyes bled red, Rin knew she was no match for him and she thought back to what started the fight. Sesshomaru had accused her of messing around with Kohaku. Just because she had given him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, he over reacted like always.

Rin pulled him down and whispered something in his ear which calmed him down immediately. She took his hand and led him to his car, after texting her friends quickly she got in on the passenger side as he sped off towards their home. Upon parking the car they got out and walked up to the door, Sesshomaru unlocked it and let Rin in.

She followed him into the living room and sat on the couch. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I should have explained things to you before letting it get so out of hand. Kohaku had done me a favor in helping me complete college paper assignment, you were busy with work and I couldn't ask you. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek because that is how friends say thank you."

Sesshomaru stood in silence before sitting next to her. "I should apologize Rin, I was so busy I never thought how it could affect you until you were never home. I just got so angry, I'm sorry." Rin pulled him close as she met his lips with her own. Sesshomaru deepened the kiss as Rin slowly pushed him back on the couch before climbing onto his lap.

She pressed her forehead against his, her chocolate eyes meeting his amber ones. "Make-up Sesshomaru?" She whispered, he chuckled as he slid his arms around her waist,

 **A/N: Sorry it is so short, it is after midnight and I am exhausted, I will try to make the next chapter longer and with lemon, I promise**


End file.
